


I Just Want You To Be Happy

by Lu_chan06



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lindsey Stirling, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Self-Harm, Teen Romance, ariana grande - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_chan06/pseuds/Lu_chan06
Summary: Valerie Vega was the youngest of House Vega and had to face her own problems ever since she went to Hollywood Arts. Tori worries about her younger sister and wants to help her but really there seems to be only one person that can make Val's life colorful again. A certain red-haired girl called Cat Valentine.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Victorious fanfic. Hope you like it but before I'll give you a quick trigger warning:
> 
> mentions of self-harm, mentions of rape, depression, angst, suicidal thoughts, bullying 
> 
> I don't intend to go into too much detail when it comes to these topics but just in case. Sometimes mentioning it can be enough for some people. I respect that.
> 
> But now enjoy the first chapter :)

_ You don’t belong here.  _

_ You’re an embarrassment for this school. _

_ Hollywood Arts doesn’t need you! _

_ You should just die… _

These were just some of the things my classmates told me daily and that were bothering me. I actually wanted to do my homework but I just couldn’t concentrate. The negative thoughts wouldn’t stop to pop up and I couldn’t help but to give in. What if they were right? What if I am a failure and should just leave? What if I shouldn’t even exist? 

My name? My name is Valerie Vega but most people call me Val like my sisters Trina and Tori. I’m the youngest of the Vegas and just joined the Hollywood Arts this school year. I really really loved dancing, singing and I play the violin. Sometimes I even liked to write. But my dream was to become a dancing violinist just like Lindsey Stirling who was one of my two role models and idols. Dancing around and playing was just my thing. Ariana Grande was my other favorite musician. I loved her voice so much! If I would ever get the chance to do music with her together I think I would just die by her presence. 

I smiled to myself and was just about to listen to my Ari playlist to distract me from my thoughts when someone bursted in my room without knocking. I almost jumped out of my skin and nearly let my phone fall.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

I turned around to see Tori standing near the door of my room with an apologetic look on her face.

“Nevermind… What’s up?”, I shrugged it off trying to calm my heartbeat. 

“Oh uhm.. dinner’s ready. Wanted to let you know.”, Tori said and still looked a little guilty for scaring me.

I smiled mildly.

“Alright, thanks. I’ll come down in a second.”

Tori looked me up and down with her big brown eyes and frowned a little.

“Are you alright?”

“Everything’s fine, why’re you asking?”, I pretended like I didn’t know what she was talking about.

“I don’t know you barely come out of your room lately. Also I don’t really see you around at school.”, Tori answered worriedly.

“I was just busy… homework and practicing ya know…”

“Okay… But you do know you can talk to me any time right? No matter what it is about I’m here for you.”

“I know, thanks.”, I said and gave her a hug to make her believe I’m really fine. I really love to hug and cuddle and Tori knows that. I wouldn’t be the same if I wouldn’t do it.

“You’re the best big sister. But don’t tell Trina.”, I said and chuckled.

Tori laughed and hugged me back.

“Promise.”

When we parted we both finally went down to join our family for dinner. It was one of the few evenings when all of us were at home at the same time. Dad mostly had to work and Mum as well. Usually I’d be happy to have all of them around at the same time but today I didn’t feel like socializing. 

For that reason I kept silent the whole time. Trina was talking nonstop anyways. Something about a hot guy at school and about his father being a director. I rolled my eyes at that and from Tori’s look I could tell she was just as annoyed. Mum and Dad pretended to be interested but I knew they felt the same way. 

At some point I stopped listening and felt my thoughts slipping back to more negative things again. Tomorrow I'd have to see Brian, Tyler and Becca again and it made me feel anxious. Maybe I should just skip school. They say it'd be better… Everyone in my year loves them so what if they're right? 

Thoughtfully I stroked my left arm right above my black bandana. Exactly where I have… 

"Val?", I heard Tori interrupting my thoughts. 

I looked up at her and I knew for a second my eyes were a little too wide. I just hoped Tori didn't notice which probably was false hope since Tori was very observant. 

"Yes, Tori?", I asked and continued eating my salad. 

"Dad asked how you're doing at school."

I turned my attention to Dad who looked at me with question in his eyes. Even Mum and Trina were looking at me now which made me feel very uncomfortable. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Everything's great. I love the dancing lessons. Miss Jackson is pretty cool.", I told them. 

Mum and Dad smiled. 

"That's good to hear.", Dad said. 

"Oh yeah, I heard Miss Jackson danced with Jennifer Lopez once and was part of one of her music videos. That's so cool!", Trina said. 

I rolled my eyes a little. She probably just thought about how she could bring my teacher to give her Jennifer's contacts or something like that. 

The only person that still gave me a concerned look was Tori. I looked back at her and tried to smile genuinely. She returned it mildly. 

"What about you, Tori? Making any new friends since you're quite new at Hollywood Arts as well?", I turned the attention to her. 

I noticed how she bit her lip while still looking at me before answering. 

"Yeah, I guess. I still don't really know what instrument I should play but I come around." 

"I could still teach ya to play the violin.", I said with a smirk. 

"Definitely not. I may be good at singing and I might get along with acting but playing instruments… I'll definitely not chose one of the hardest." 

"It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You were born and immediately played."

I just laughed and it actually seemed like my distraction worked because they talked about anything and everything now. 

Props to me I guess. 

\---------------------------💕--------------------------------

On the next day I had to face hell again. During literature Tyler and Brian kept throwing little paper balls at me. I tried to ignore it but it was hard. Especially during breaks just like now. I was standing at my locker to get my stuff for next class when the Trio walked up to me. 

"Hey, Loser.", Becca said. 

I did not turn around and pretended like I couldn't hear her. 

"Hey deaf bitch, Becca was talking to you.", Tyler shouted and shoved me hard against the lockers to get my attention which he got now. 

"I have nothing to tell you.", I answered trying to sound strong and all. 

But I wasn't and they felt it. I felt it too, how my confidence disappeared more and more. 

"I'm hungry.", Becca complained with emphasis. 

"Then go and buy something and stop bothering me.", I snapped with the last confidence I had for the day. 

"I need money for it. You little scum will pay for it!", she demanded and I saw Tyler and Brian crossing their arms over their chests. It was a warning. 

"Give me your money! It's all you're good for.", Becca said with a smirk. 

"I have nothing to give you.", I simply said and tried to walk past them. But Brian hold me right where I stood. 

His grasp was rough and actually hurt a little. Meanwhile Tyler frisked my pockets and eventually found my wallet. He smirked and pulled out several dollars before letting it fall to the ground. 

"Thank you for your donation. Your money will be used well."

Becca gave me a last smirk and walked away with her goons. 

I picked up my wallet and checked on it. Of course I hadn't enough to buy myself anything now. I sighed. Guess lunch break will be pretty long again. But first I had my dancing lesson with Miss Jackson which was one of my favorite. First because I really enjoyed dancing and second because my bullies weren't in it. 

When I made my way to the classroom I passed by a tiny girl with red hair and beautiful brown doe eyes. I smiled. 

Cat Valentine. I don't know much about her and we have never talked but she always lightened my mood when she was around. Her jumping around the halls and giggling was so cute. People thought she was crazy but I liked how she could make grey moments colorful again. Just by her very existence. 

Also being 'normal' was boring don't you think? 

I took this tiny bit of positivity she unknowingly gave me and finally made my way to the dancing hall. 

\---------------------------💕--------------------------------

"More body tension, Val… Yes! That's it! Now hold it and go further through it.", Miss Jackson directed me through our new choreography.

It was a little harder than what we did before because we learned many new figures that require a lot of body tension but also we had to be flexible and need to switch between figures fast. 

But somehow I manage to not make a complete fool of myself at the first try. Miss Jackson even smiled at me proudly. 

"Keep practicing and then we can work with it.", she said. 

I nodded and kept practicing the routine over and over again until I sat on the ground leaning against a wall and drinking water from my bottle. My classmates felt the same as they all were scattered around the room trying to catch their breaths. 

Miss Jackson clapped her hands once loudly and spoke up again. 

"You did good today! I want you to practice this at home and then we'll go to the next part of the choreo next time!", she explained before dismissing us. 

"Val, could you stay a minute?" 

I walked over to Miss Jackson who smiled at me. I smiled back at her and once again admired her pearly-white teeth and her black dreadlocks which had some blue strands in it. So cool. 

I really wanted to put some color in my black wavy hair as well. But I just hadn't the courage to do so. What if the gang bullies me about it again? What if it makes me even more ugly?

"You're doing good! I hope you can keep it up. I just wanted to tell you I thought about your question about extra lessons. If you don't mind adding it on Friday afternoon we can totally do it.", she said which made me smile. 

"Aw, really? Thank you so much! Friday works for me. Should I bring my violin?" 

"No, not yet. I'll bring a fake instrument and then we can start working from there. Wouldn't want to risk your instrument so soon."

I nodded and smiled. 

\---------------------------💕--------------------------------

During lunch I hid behind the last stall of the bathrooms where the janitor kept some polish. Students usually never walk this far into the bathrooms. 

It's where the Trio never found me. I hoped it would stay that way. 

I pulled my knees tight to my chest, my arms resting on them while I listened to music and waited for the break to be over. My stomach just kept growling and growling every now and then. It was annoying and I just wanted earth to swallow me right now. 

  
  


Tori:

I was sitting outside with my friends at our usual table. Cat excitedly talked about some new sweets she had the other day. Jade clearly was annoyed by it and rolled her eyes almost after every sentence. Andre and Beck on the other hand tried to be polite and listened to what our redhaired friend had to say. Robbie and Rex? Well, they tried to flirt with some girls at another table who clearly didn’t like it. 

And I? Well I was worried about my sister. She told me she was fine but my gut feeling is telling me otherwise. Something is wrong and I want to know before something bad happens. 

Andre seemed to notice something was bothering me and asked me about it.

“Hey, what’s bothering you?”

“Who cares?”, Jade snapped back.

“Clearly Andre cares.”, I said and rolled my eyes.

“I’m worried about my sister.”, I told him.

“Why? What’s with Trina?”, he asked.

“Not Trina. Our little sister Valerie. I’m worried about her. She behaves different than usual.”

“Hold on… You wanna tell me there’s another Vega in this town?”, Jade asked slightly annoyed.

“Yes, she’s actually a student here since this school year. Shortly before I came.”, I explained.

“Great as if Hollywood Arts needed another one…”, Jade complained.

“Don’t talk like this about her! She’s not like Trina if that’s what you mean…”

“Why is it I never heard about her?”, Jade asked raising an eyebrow.

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about. I never see her around and when we’re at home she barely leaves her room. Normally she’d hang out with me and watch some trash TV or talk about anything and everything or we’d do homework together in the living room.”, I finally explained my worries.

“Maybe she’s just tired of seeing you.”, Jade commented.

Beck nudged her in the side telling her she’s about to cross the line here. Jade glared at him but kept quiet now.

“Okay, so did you ask her about it?”, Andre wanted to know.

I nodded.

“Yes, she said it’s because she’s busy with homework and stuff… But I can feel there’s something odd.”

“Aw... “, Cat said pouting a little like she’s concerned too by what I said, “Maybe we all should keep an eye on her.”, she suggested.

“Nah, I don’t want to stalk her…”

“Maybe you’re just overthinking. Yes, maybe she acts a little different but maybe it’s just a phase.”, Beck said.

“Maybe…”

\---------------------------💕--------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Btw English isn't my mother tongue so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Val:

I just came home from school when I was greeted by my sister who was hanging out with her friends in the living room. Tori smiled.

“Hey, Val, how was school for you? Wanna hang with us?”, she asked.

“It was good and no… I will do my homework in my room…”, I simply said and was just about to leave without greeting her friends when Tori grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

She looked at me pouting with that puppy eyes she liked to make.

“Hey, no hug for me?”

I looked her up and down for a second. Does she know something? Did one of her friends see how the Trio bullied me?

I raised an eyebrow but gave her her hug.

“Okay, now, I’d like to go.”, I said when we parted.

“Aw, we’d like to get to know Tori’s secret sister…”, someone said all of the sudden. 

I turned around and my eyes widened for a second. There on our sofa sat Cat Valentine looking at me with her chocolat coloured eyes and pouting a little. I blinked for a second and before I was able to say something another girl spoke up while coming straight towards me like she was a predator and I was her prey. I swallowed.

“So this is the youngest of House Vega?”, she asked raising an eyebrow while looking me up and down. 

I felt my cheeks getting warm. She was stunning and had exactly the style I always wanted to try out myself. But again just like dyeing my hair it was something I wasn’t confident enough for. The girl actually had colored strains in her long brown hair. There was a piercing above her eyebrow and another in her nose. Her clothes were mostly black with some highlights. 

“Like what you see?”, she asked with a smirk.

Again I swallowed. This girl is intimidating.

“Uhm… I like your style…”, I stuttered. 

“Seems like you’re the better Vega.”, she said still smirking and throwing Tori a glance who rolled her eyes.

“Stop teasing my sister.”, Tori said.

“Yes, Jade, stop teasing her sister.”, that cute voice from before said. 

Everyone looked at Cat who seemed a little uncomfortable with that attention.

“It’s not nice.”, she mumbled fiddling with her hair. 

This girl was so damn cute. How did I not notice that Tori is befriended with her?! How could I say no to hanging out with them now? I sighed.

“Fine. I guess I can stay for awhile.”, I said.

“Yay?!”, Cat seemed to be glad about it.

I put my schoolbag down near the stairs before Tori grabbed my wrist again and dragged me over to the sofas. 

That’s when I finally noticed the three boys sitting there as well. One of them had a puppet in his hand. I’ve seen him around in the halls before.

“Let me introduce you too my friends. So there are Andre, Beck and Robbie with Rex.”, Tori introduced the boys and that puppet. 

I smiled mildly as they all gave me an awkward wave with a smile on their lips. At least they seemed friendly. I hope they won’t bully me like the others at school.

“Beck is my boyfriend.”, Jade pointed out and walked over to sit in his lap.

“Noted.”

“The grumpy girl is Jade as you probably noticed already.”

Jade rolled her eyes.

“I actually think she’s cool.”, I admitted which earned me a smile by her.

“See, Tori, I’m cool.”, Jade teased my sister. 

I smiled. It really amused me to see them bickering like this. Tori just ignored her this time.

“And the girl next to you is Cat.”, she said. 

A little nervous I looked at the tiny girl who smiled brightly at me and who started to giggle now.

“Hi, I’m Cat.”, she introduced herself again.

“Nice to meet you all.”

“Guys, this is my little sister Valerie.”

“Please, call me Val.”, I told them, “So what were you guys up to?”

"Oh we were just chillin' and Jade suggested to watch a bunch of horror movies.", Andre answered. 

"One time my brother watched a horror movie. After that he'd leave the house during the night and throw candies at our neighbors houses.", Cat said all of the sudden. 

"Why candies?", Beck asked confused. 

"Because they're sweet.", Cat answered giggling. 

Everyone frowned in confusion. But I smiled at her until Robbie spoke up. Or well… his puppet Rex spoke. 

"So Vaaal.", he started emphasizing my name, "What's your talent? Why did Hollywood Arts accept you?", he asked. 

Now it was me who frowned in confusion. Am I going to talk to that puppet? 

"I'm not going to talk to a puppet…", I said. 

"He's not a puppet?!", Robbie complained. 

I raised an eyebrow. 

"You'll get used to it.", Beck promised. 

I sighed. 

"Fine… Rex, to answer your question I play the violin and dance. I also sing every now and then." 

"Oooh, can you play for us?!", Cat asked excitedly and clapped her hands. 

"Uhm… another time maybe."

"Aww…", Cat pouted disappointed. 

I looked her in the eyes and swallowed while my heart felt strange for a second. 

"I uh… well.. okay okay. Let me get my violin.", I said. 

"Hehehe yay?!"

I felt my cheeks turn red and ran upstairs maybe a little too quick. 

\---------------------------💕--------------------------------

Tori:

"So what do you think?", I asked my friends. 

"The way she came in might have been a little odd. But she doesn't know us maybe it was just that.", Andre said. 

"She's cute.", Cat said giggling. 

"You find everything cute, Cat.", Rex commented. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" 

"Uh nothing… You know Rex.", Robbie rambled. 

"Puuuh..", Cat pouted. 

I rolled my eyes. 

"Let's just continue to keep an eye on her.", I finally said. 

\---------------------------💕--------------------------------

Val: 

After I got and prepared my violin I joined the others in the living room again. They looked at me and Cat even clapped her hands excitedly and giggled which caused a tingling feeling in my thumb and stomach. Somehow it made me really nervous. 

"Uhm.. Would you like me to play something… specific?", I asked sheepishly. 

"Just play one of Lindsey Stirling’s songs. You love them so much.", Tori suggested. 

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down a little. Why am I so fucking nervous today? Usually playing calms me down even when people listen to it… 

When I felt like I was ready I started playing Aurora by Lindsey. It was just one of all the songs that I liked but it was the first that came to my mind. It was a very peaceful song and even helped me to calm down a bit more. I closed my eyes every now and then and smiled because my mind was so deep in the song.

When I opened my eyes I mostly looked for Cat's reaction. She smiled brightly at me. Tori looked proud I guess. The boys all looked pleased either. Especially Andre looked impressed like he wanted to join me or something. I thought that because of his leg that he couldn’t keep completely still. Reading Jade’s expression was a bit harder. I guess she doesn’t like to show how she felt about things apart from being displeased and annoyed. But since she didn’t roll her eyes or something similar I assumed she liked it.

They all clapped when I finished and I felt my cheeks getting warm again. I took a deep breath and smiled.

“It was okay I guess.”, was all I said.

“What? No! You are really talented I’d love to play with you some time.”, Andre said.

“Yeah, I really liked it.”, Beck added.

“Yes! It was amazing. I love it!”, Cat giggled.

“I’m proud of you, Teddy.”, Tori smiled at me.

I felt myself blushing again. But this time out of embarrassment. 

“Toriiiii, please, don’t call me that… not in front of your friends!”, I complained embarrassed.

“Awww, but you’re like a real teddy bear you can’t deny that!”, Tori said and hugged me tight in front of everyone. 

I heard Cat’s giggle again and soon I felt her arms wrapping around me and Tori.

“I love group hugs, hehehehe.”

“Could you, please, let me go?”, I pleaded with my sister. 

“Fiiine.”

Tori let me go but Cat’s hug lasted a little longer. I looked at her which she returned. I couldn’t help but to get lost in her eyes for a second before I got embarrassed again.

“I uh… could you let me go too?”, I asked her a little nervous.

Cat pouted but let go of me.

“Naw… teddy bears are supposed to love hugs…”

“I’m sorry, girl, this teddy isn’t in the mood at the moment.”, I apologized and raised my hands in defense.

“So if you'll excuse me I’ll be in my room. It was nice to meet you.”, I said goodbye to them.

“But what about the horror movies?”, Tori asked slightly disappointed.

I waved in a declining way and went up to my room. I just felt this need to isolate myself now. Groups made me very uncomfortable lately. I couldn’t really explain it. It was just a feeling.

\---------------------------💕--------------------------------

Tori:

I watched as my sister got upstairs and frowned a little.

“She usually loves hugs. No matter who’s watching and no matter her mood.”, I told.

“I still think you should wait a little. She’s your sister right? From what you told she cares about you. I guess she’ll come to you if she wants to talk about her problems. But as I said maybe it’s just a phase. In a week she’s probably normal again.”, Beck answered. 

“Or maybe she just wants to deal with her problem on her own. I mean you don’t want your older sister intervening 24/7 right?”, Jade pointed out. 

“But I want to be there for her.”, I replied with a pout on my lips.

“She knows that, Tori. Give her some time.”, Robbie reckoned.

I looked at Andre who nodded agreeing with the others and then Cat who looked down at her hands which were in her lap and by that frown I realized she seemed to be concerned. I smiled. This cute little girl really has a good heart. 

“Enough with this whole sisters stuff… I came here for horror movies.”, Jade changed the topic. 

The others nodded agreeing that it was a good idea to drop the topic for now. I sighed and realized it really was the best thing to do for now.

\---------------------------💕--------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Val: 

Days passed and the situation at school got worse and with that my mental health suffered more and more. 

Becca again had taken my money and her boys? Well, their methods to bully me became more painful. 

One time Tyler tripped me up so I fell to the ground hard. Another time Brian 'accidentally' threw a football at my head… hard. 

I had problems to concentrate in class which was the reason why my grades weren't that good anymore. I even forgot my homework more often. 

Only my dancing and violin play improved because it was my only escape from this stupid world. 

Well there was another way. I swallowed and looked down at my left arm. I tried hard to fight the urge to take off my bandana and to just scratch at it because it was itching as fuck. 

I rested my head on my knees and waited for the break to be over. I knew hiding here wasn’t the best idea because it made Tori even more suspicious. I tried to avoid that by talking to her in the halls every now and then but nothing more. 

I didn’t want the Trio to come up in that moment and to bully me in front of my sister. She often offered me to hang out with her and her friends but I only declined saying that I wanted to prepare for my classes.

I just didn’t wanted them to become a target as well.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I buried my face in my knees as I started to sob. I just wanted this hell to be over.

Tori:

During lunch break I was sitting outside again and waited for my friends while my thoughts were still filled with my worries. 

Val started to be even more distant and barely talked to me. Just for a few seconds every now and then. Even Trina started to notice that something was wrong. 

"I guess she's still acting weird?", Andre said all of the sudden and sat down beside me. 

Beck was with him and greeted me with a nod and smile. 

"Yeah, it's even worse."

"Couldn't find her during last break?", Beck asked. 

"Nah, she seems to be a ghost by now. What should I do? Still wait? Or talk to her? How can I convince her to talk to me?" 

"What about Cat's idea? We all could keep an eye on her.", Andre suggested. 

"Yeah, I think Jade mentioned that she is seeing her sometimes. Even if it's just for a second. And I think Cat even talks to her every now and then.", Beck said. 

"Wait? Cat actually talks to her? How? Like I don't get to see her but Cat does?", I asked a little shocked. 

How's Cat doing that? Maybe she is able to find out what's going on? 

"They aren't really talking. Cat just likes to give her sweets or hugs. I've seen them a few times now. Never lasts long though.", Jade said and joined us now. 

She smirked which made me throw her an irritated look. 

"I bet using Cat will make it easy to find out what's going on with your sis.", she mentioned. 

"What do you mean?", I asked. 

"Oh, Tori, she's _your_ sister. Haven't you seen the way she looked at Cat the other day and how she acted? She's totally into Cat.", Jade explained still smirking. 

I raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Nooo, I don't think so. I mean… Is that even possible?"

I thought about what Jade said and it actually made sense. But I didn't want to assume something just like that. If Val likes Cat and likes girls I wouldn't have a problem with that at all. 

But using Cat like that felt like a bad idea. 

"Look, let's just ask Cat if she'd do it. They both will spend time together and eventually Cat finds out what's bothering your sister. It's a win win you see? They both get closer and you will know what's up with Val.", Jade explained her idea. 

I had to admit it was a good plan. As her sister I should be the one to find it out. But I didn't find out anything. So maybe Cat was the best option. 

"Okay, let's ask Cat before our class with Sikowitz."

\---------------------💕--------------------------------

"Cat?"

I walked over to her seat and sat down next to her. 

"Hey, Tori.", she greeted me with her sweet voice. 

I smiled. Even though she could be very… odd sometimes she probably was the cutest being on earth. If my sister really liked her and Cat liked her back then I was very happy for them. 

But as her older sister I must protect Val and would still keep an eye on her and Cat of course. Don't want anyone to hurt my baby sister. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course."

She looked at me with her brown eyes. 

"Jade told me you talk to my sister sometimes? That you of all of us actually see her around?", I started. 

"Mhm, yes, she's so cute when she's hugging me. But sometimes she walks away before I even reach her.", Cat pouted at the last sentence. 

"So you do know I'm still worried about her?" 

"Yes?" 

"Well, the others and I had this idea of how we could find out what's bothering her. We… I would need your help." 

"Okay?" 

"Could you try to spend more time with Val? And talk to her? Maybe she'll open up to you then. Since you seem to be the only one she talks to."

Cat frowned like she actually had to think about this. 

"I don't know…" 

"Do you like my sister?" 

"Uhm… I think so. She's your sister and seems very kind so of course I like her.", Cat answered a little oblivious. 

"So you want her to be happy right?" 

"Yes, of course."

"In that case it's necessary that you help me. If something bad is going on… Whatever it is, we need to help her. Because at the moment she doesn't seem to be happy at all.", I told her and that's when Cat's eyes lit up with determination.

"Alright I'll help you… and her.", she agreed to my plan. 

I smiled at her and gave her a short hug. 

"Thank you, Cat. I owe you a huge bag full of sweets." 

She giggled. 

"You totally do." 

"Alright everyone class is about to begin…", Sikowitz announced when he entered the classroom. 

We all turned our attention to him and I tried to focus on class and hoped that things will be better soon. 

\---------------------💕--------------------------------

Val:

I was just about to leave school and to leave this shit place behind when a giggling girl walked up to me and hugged me from behind just like that. 

I looked over my shoulder and couldn't help but to smile at the red-haired girl who once again made me get lost in her breathtaking brown eyes 

"Hiiiiii", she greeted me giggling while still holding on to me. 

"Hey, Sweets." 

She giggled at my nickname for her. Ever since she started to share her candies with me and came up like she did just now by hugging me I thought 'Sweets' was very fitting. 

Cat never complained. In fact she seemed quite happy with it. 

I know I said I tried to stay away from other people even my family. But Cat had something on her that just pulled me towards her. I couldn't by any means avoid her. 

I actually felt quite happy around her. Like she made me forget my problems by being near me. So I enjoyed her company. 

"What's up?", I asked her. 

"Uhm, I thought we could hang out together! Like I'd like to hear you play again and maybe I could sing something for you. I love singing and we could do music together!", she suggested speaking very fast. 

I felt myself blushing and blinked for a second before I gave her an answer. 

"Uh, well, yes why not. It sounds… great.", I stuttered, "I'd love to hang out with you.", I added a little more composed. 

"Ooooh yay?! Let's go to your home!"

I knew for a fact that if I wouldn't carry my schoolbag she would have definitely jumped on my back now. Instead she grabbed my hand and dragged me with her. 

Guess I'm hanging out with Cat now. Was it a date? 

\---------------------💕--------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter. What do you think of this story so far? I hope you like it but please tell me if there's anything I could improve :D.

"Awww, your room is pretty and oh my god?! YOU HAVE A POSTER AS BIG AS YOUR DOOR OF ARIANA GRANDE?! I love her?!", she shouted excitedly as she saw the poster hanging on my door. 

"She's one of my favorite musicians. Glad you like her to."

"I LOVE her!", she said again.

I chuckled and threw my bag in a corner before I let myself sink on my bed for a second. I heard Cat's giggle and felt her laying down beside me.

"Your bed is so sooooft.", she giggled sinking into the mattress.

I looked at her and smiled. I never really had people over only for some projects for school. But that was long ago when I was still in middle school...

"How do you like Hollywood Arts so far?", Cat asked me all of the sudden.

I couldn't help but notice the seriousness in her voice. Like her bubbly, giddy side completely vanished for the moment.

I swallowed and couldn't look her directly in the eye. Instead I looked at the ceiling and thought about my answer for a second.

"It's great... I like it there... All the possibilities for young artists are impressive. I hope I won't fail.", I said which wasn't a complete lie.

"Hm...", she hummed.

I felt her gaze on me and I fought against the urge to look back at her. At least for the moment. Cause I knew you could see it in my eyes that I wasn't completely honest.

"So about making music.", I changed the subject and sat up, "What did you have in mind?"

Her usual self was back when I heard her giggle.

"We could pick a song and work on it together. You play, I sing."

"Well, since we both like Ari we could pick one of her songs? I actually can play some of them. What do you think about breathin?"

"Aww, yes, love it. Let's do it!"

I chuckled and took my violin out of its case. I needed a minute to prepare it and then looked at her telling her I'm ready.

So that's when we did music together. I played my violin while Cat sang.

I felt goosebumps appearing on my skin when I heard her singing voice. She was so damn good and it made my heart melt. Every now and then I'd look at her and almost failed playing because I was so focused on her.

I liked to sing too but damn... this girl had talent!

Sometimes she'd look at me. I always blushed because I felt like she caught me staring at her. Out of instinct I'd look away then but this one time I brought myself to not turn away.

We looked into each other's eyes and I could feel some strange feeling building up between us. It felt so warm and comfortable. What was this all about?

\---------------------------💕--------------------------------

Tori:

I was in the living room watching some TV when I heard Val and Cat up in Val's room. I was glad that she wasn't alone for once.

I dearly hoped that Cat could make her open up. A sigh escaped my lips. It should be me. I should be a better sister for her.

Suddenly my phone interrupted my thoughts. I looked at it and saw that Jade texted me. What could she want?

📱:

Scissors🖤: ***sends picture of a flyer for some dance competition***

Me: What is this?

Scissors🖤: Take a look at it. Read the phone, Tori, read the phone...

Me: Stop stealing my phrases!

Scissors🖤: I do whatever I want.

I rolled my eyes and took a closer look at the flyer. It's some event from Hollywood Arts. But I still didn't get what Jade wanted to tell me with it as I noticed Val's name on it. She's one of the participants!

📱:

Me: Oh wow, she didn't tell me she was going to do this :(

Scissors🖤: Figured. Guess we all could go and watch it.

Me: Good idea and thanks I guess... Why are you helping?

I asked her because it doesn't seem like Jade to care about the problems of others. But here she is texting me about my sis and helping me in a way. It gave me a tingling feeling in my stomach.

📱:

Scissors🖤: Well, I like _her_.

Me: Why her? What did I do for you to hate me? Also you only talked for a short moment?!

Scissors🖤: You rubbed my boyfriends chest on your first day remember?

Me: Because I accidentally spilled coffee on his shirt!

Scissors🖤: Yes yes, I know... I.. I guess I don't hate you that much.

I felt my heart picking up the speed when I read this. She just admitted to like me a tiny bit. I swallowed.

📱:

Me: Oh wow, I'm honored.

Scissors🖤: Take it and run. See ya tomorrow.

Me: K bye

I put my phone away and leaned further into the sofa. Jade really was a mystery to me sometimes and she messes with my head and body way too much. Why do I react this way?

\---------------------------💕--------------------------------

Val:

Cat and I took a break from singing and playing and were laying in my bed again. It was silent but in a good peaceful way.

Every now and then she'd giggle or hum. I didn't dare to ask what she was thinking about. Wouldn't want to interrupt her thoughts. Moreover I enjoyed hearing her.

I smiled and closed my eyes a little while smelling her sweet scent of cherry and something else.

When I opened my eyes again and felt her gaze on me I turned my head slightly so I could look back at her. I bit my lip as her brown eyes met mine.

She was just about to say something as someone knocked on my door and bursted without waiting in my room.

We both sat up quickly and frightened until we realized it was just Tori.

"Gods, Tori, we really need to work on this 'jumping in my room' thing!", I said and put a hand on my chest right where my heart was. It almost jumped out of my body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, at least I knocked.", she apologized sheepishly.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to order pizza. Would you like something as well? And Cat you can stay too and eat dinner with us if you want.", Tori said.

Cat checked her phone probably for the clock and frowned a little.

"I can't stay. My mom wants me to be home for dinner and it's so late already. I have to go.", she said pouting.

I was a little disappointed that Cat was leaving now.

"Oh okay, I'll walk you out then.", I replied, "And yes, I'd love to eat pizza with you.", I added which was a lie actually.

I still didn't feel like being with Tori. But if I refuse now she'll give me that 'I'm so worried look' and I couldn't stand that at the moment.

Tori smiled at me before walking out of my room. Cat and I followed her downstairs.

She picked up her phone to order pizza while I said goodbye to Cat.

"Let's hang out together again soon.", she said.

"I'd like that. See you.", I replied and took up the courage to hug her.

Cat returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Again I breathed in her beautiful scent which made me feel so good.

When we parted we looked into each other's eyes for a second before she finally left.

I closed the door and turned around to find Tori looking at me with what I assumed was a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, you and Cat seem to get along very well.", she said and winked at me. Her voice told me she wanted to tease me about it.

"I guess..."

"Do you like her?"

"Well, she's pretty nice..."

"No, I mean if you like like her?", Tori asked.

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not possible. I don't know her that much anyways.", I answered.

"Yet."

"Tori, please...", I sat down on one of the sofas.

"Okay okay, sorry.", she sat down beside me.

There was some awkward tension between us which made me feel a little guilty.

I'm such a mess. Look what I do... destroying my relationship with Tori... I really am useless.

"So... How's school?", Tori wanted to know.

"Uhm... it's good. How 'bout you?"

"Same... you.. you didn't tell me about the dancing competition."

I swallowed. That's because the Trio will definitely be there and try to mock me...

"Oh... I forgot I guess. So yeah, I'm going to participate."

"That's great. Mind if I come?"

Honestly yes... I don't want you to see me getting discriminated... But at the same time I want you to support me. Maybe they won't go hard on me if my sister is there?

"No, you can come if you want.", I finally said not being sure if that was the right thing to do.

Tori sighed audibly and turned more towards me.

"Val, I feel like I did something wrong. Like you're avoiding me. I miss you here... Beside me while watching TV or just to cuddle up and talk about some stupid things Trina did...", she confessed.

I looked away feeling guilty again. I'm a failure. I hurt my sister and can't even stop. I should just leave...

"Tori, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just practicing for the competition. It kept me busy. I'm sorry I made you feel this way."

I moved closer to her and leaned my head against her shoulder while I wrapped an arm around her.

It was really hard for me to not break down crying right now. But somehow I managed to stay strong.

"I love you, Tori.", I whispered.

"I love you too.", she answered and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

Gently she stroked my back while turning on the TV. We watched some trash TV in silence. But it was comfortable this time.

It actually made me feel a bit better. Especially when our pizzas were delivered and we got to eat something.

It was just then that I realized how much I actually missed hanging out with Tori. Hopefully this all could be normal again soon. 


End file.
